Moments
by cxmpxs
Summary: Del cómo Shadow y Amy forman una amistad, y con el tiempo van formando nuevos sentimientos incomprensibles para ellos.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SEGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dolor.

Una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, se remueve incómodo y trata de abrir los ojos, pero una luz brillante lo evita, obligando a volver a cerrar y girar su cabeza.

—Sombra ...— escucha la voz preocupada de alguien - Sombra, despierta, ¿Te duele algo?

Abre los ojos de golpe para toparse con la mirada preocupada de una eriza color rosa. Shadow está sorprendido, no entendía por qué la "noviecita" de su rival está observándolo dormir, es más, ni entendía por qué él estaba durmiendo en primer lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? —Mirada sin despegar sus ojos a los de la eriza— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Rose?

Amy baja la mirada y suspira, toma asiento al lado de la cama donde está el erizo azabache. Sombra la mira con el ceño fruncido, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar, tenía una misión importante que cumplir.

"Un momento, la misión ..."

—Te hirieron, Sombra. —Contestó, mientras observaba unas anotaciones que, se suponía, ella había realizado sobre la condición del erizo - Rouge y Omega te trajeron aquí porque no sabían a quién recurrir, ellos fueron a los informes al GUN, les aseguró que estarían bien. ..ellos dijeron que no es usual que alguien te hiera.

—Es imposible. —Corrigió el erizo, ya estaba empezando a irritarse - Soy la forma de vida definitiva, no creo que lo hayas olvidado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estaban tan desconcertados. —Respondió Amy, ignorando por completo el último comentario; llevó una mano a su barbilla y regresó a revisar sus anotaciones antes de hablar - Esa arma debió ser demasiado poderosa como para lograr herirte, enviaré a alguien de la resistencia a investigar lo antes posible, espero que tus compañeros y tú puedas colaborar con la investigación . ¡Lo que sea que te hizo esto, es una amenaza potencial para todos!

La eriza rosa tenía una expresión severa, como retándole a desafiarla. Shadow no pudo evitar sentir un poco de gracia por la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres eres doctora, Rose -preguntó en tono burlón-Oh ya entiendo, te viste un Obligada Aprender ... SUPONGO Que de Tantas Palizas Que le Dado que al? _Falsificador_ alguien tenia Que curarlo ¿verdad?

Amy gruñó, pero no permitiría que Shadow logre perder la paciencia, la respuesta de forma adecuada.

—Tuve que aprender a la fuerza, es cierto, pero no por la razón que dice. —Su voz sonaba inefacta, sin ninguna variación. El erizo azabache se sorprendió por este cambio, la eriza que él conoció hace algún tiempo lo que perdió por su martillo por haber llamado "falso" a su amado novio.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón entonces? —Preguntó con un poco interés.

Amy se sorprendió por la pregunta, nunca creyó que Shadow The Hedgehog le preguntó sobre algún aspecto de su vida, sin embargo le dio una sonrisa amable y lo que resolvió esa duda, de todos los modos, no era como si algo así le pasara todos los días

—Fue durante la guerra, cuando las cosas se complicaron, no teníamos muchos médicos que podrían ayudarnos ... ..más personas perdieron la vida, y no podrían permitir que eso pasara. Los sucesos de esa guerra, los recuerdos que tengo de ella ... son todavía muy dolorosos para mí, pero él puede aprender y crecer bastante, al menos eso me consuela un poco cuando llegan los recuerdos a mi cabeza.

Los ojos carmesí de Sombra la analizaron, definitivamente, Rose ya no era la misma que conoció hace bastante tiempo, y pudo corroborar algo que siempre tenía en mente. "El dolor cambia a las personas", aunque tuvo satisfacción, al menos, el cambio de Amy fue algo positivo para ella.

—Bueno, es satisfactorio ver que tienes más temas de conversación, y no solo al irritante erizo azul.

Las cejas de Amy se alzaron, abrieron la boca para responder, pero una chica interrumpió en la habitación.

—Señorita, Amy —tiene su atención, se notaba que estaba un poco intimidada por la presencia de Shadow— ¿Necesita algún tipo de medicina para el paciente?

No, tranquila No será necesario. Al parecer nuestro querido "paciente", solo sufrió un desmayo producido por el rayo del arma. De todos los modos le haré un diagnóstico rápido, algunas preguntas y ya estará listo para salir de aquí.

—Entendido, señorita.

—Por cierto, dale este informe a Knuckles. —Se realizó el asiento y le entregó el informe que ella había escrito— Dile que es necesario que se contacte con Rouge y Omega en este instante, necesitamos toda la información posible, sospechando que algún día aliado de Eggman podría estar detrás de todo esto, la tecnología que usaron fue demasiado avanzada, lograron herir a Shadow y podría matarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

La chica asintió decidida y, sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación con el informe.

Amy exhaló y miró al erizo con una pequeña sonrisa. Shadow notó que estaba cansada, ella no era la líder de la resistencia, pero era una parte fundamental, además, se notaba el verdadero compromiso que tenía con sus compañeros.

—Ahórrate las preguntas, Rose. Esta era una misión de rutina; una que era sencilla a comparación de otras. Entrar sin ser detectados, montar el equipo de vigilancia, luego de vuelta al PISTÓN El nombre de la persona a la que vigilábamos es clasificado, pero no creíamos que podríamos tener una amenaza mayor, el objetivo era esa misión nos diera una confirmación de su ubicación y la información necesaria para su captura.

—Así que la misión era furtiva, no de fuerza.

—Exacto, pero las cosas se complicaron para mí cuando ...

—Salvaste a Rouge. - Amy terminó la oración. Shadow se removió.

¿Cómo Rose sabía eso? Y por qué estaba sonriéndole de esa forma tan estúpida

—Espero que no te moleste, Pero Rouge me lo dijo, de verdad fuiste muy valiente, Shadow. —Dijo con voz suave, tomador del brazo con gentileza - Eres un gran líder para el Equipo Oscuro, realmente cuidas de los tuyos, tienes un gran corazón ...

"Tienes un gran corazón"

Esas palabras se le hicieron horriblemente familiares, pero sin ignorarlo no quería seguir recordando.

No te confundas conmigo, tú no me conoces ... Nadie me conoce, ni siquiera los que piensan que sí. —Su voz era baja, pero se notaba la firmeza en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Amy lo miraba, claramente sorprendida. Honestamente, Shadow también lo estaba. Por alguna razón, no había querido sonar tan duro con ella. Fue una respuesta sincera, pero impulsiva, tal vez había sido mejor buscar una forma más sutil de decirlo.

-Oh. Uh, um ... tienes razón. —Tartamudeó, volteó la mirada para evitar el contacto visual— Lo siento, apenas nos conocemos y ya estoy hablando de ti como si fueras alguien cercano.

Shadow suspiró, eso de la "amabilidad" tal vez no servía en él. Amy tenía una sonrisa bastante tensa.

No importa, Rose ... supongo que debo agradecerte por calmar a mis compañeros, y haber constatado que todo está bien conmigo.

No hay de qué, ustedes nos han ayudado mucho también, si necesitan algo pueden decírmelo. —Cambio su sonrisa por una genuina.

—Bueno, ahora que todo está bien, tengo que irme.

Shadow trató de levantarse pero Amy sostuvo su brazo con fuerza.

—Aún no puedes irte, tengo que hacer una revisión rápida, es nuestra política, no serás el primero en romperla.

\- ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¡Yo soy la que determino eso! Sombra tuvo que rodar los ojos, ahí estaba (de nuevo) la personalidad infantil de Amy.

Sombra respiró hondo para no perder la calma.

—Hagamos esto rápido, porque siento que si me niego solo complicaría más las cosas —controlado el erizo negro— Más vale apurarte, Rose, mi tiempo es valioso.

—Puedes llamarme Amy. Prácticamente espontáneamente con un tono victorioso.

—Como mar, acabemos con esto.

—Bien, no perderemos mucho tiempo. —Tomó una linterna de su bolsillo— Ahora sigue la luz, por favor.

No necesito esto, es estúpido.

Ningún recuerdo haberte pedido hablar.

Sombra comprobó otra cosa que estaba rondando por su mente. Amy Rose era mandona, sin embargo, era de las pocas personas del equipo de Sonic que no le desagradaba y por eso podría tolerar unos minutos más de su compañía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si alguien lee esto, muchas gracias, aunque creo que ya no hay muchos que sigan escribiendo o leyendo historias de Sonic, me da un poco de penita, pues los personajes tienen mucho potencial para poder escribir historias tanto divertidas como más serias, en fin. ..**

**Espero te guste historia. ****ღ**

**SIGANME EN WATTPAD COMO Yxnxllx SUBIRÉ MÁS HISTORIAS POR ESE MEDIO**


End file.
